


All's Fair in Love and the Boxing Ring

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A tiny little bit of hurt/comfort, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: Mark’s a professional boxer who’s facing a slump. Even so, he practices every day in hopes that he’ll somehow get over it. Donghyuck is the disgruntled son of a gym owner who’s stuck helping out at the gym. He also has a huge crush on the boxer who stays in the gym way past closing time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	All's Fair in Love and the Boxing Ring

Mark has been at it for 4 hours now. Even with the taping and his gloves on, his fists still hurt. It’s to be expected but there’s not a scratch on the punching bag in front of him. It would be a shitty punching bag if it did but it pisses him off. He knows he’s being irrational but it feels like a reminder of his own weakness and failures. A large part of him, the one that’s angry and frustrated, won’t be satisfied until he sees the piece of equipment in pieces, unreasonable and unrealistic as it may be. The thought just leads him back into a cycle of self-deprecation then anger and then rushed, unskilled punches until it hurts too much and then he’s back at it again. The rational part of him knows he’s being stupid, that aimlessly punching the damn punching bag isn’t going to get him anywhere. It’s not going to erase his failure, his loss in the last match.

He can still remember the humiliation as he lay on the ground, conscious but unable to move and get up as the referee counted down before finally declaring his loss via knockout, his opponent proceeding to make a victory round around the ring. He feels another rush of frustration and pulls his arm back, concentrating all his power in his fist before throwing another punch at the equipment in front of him that just swings back slightly. It’s not enough to sate him so he starts throwing punch after punch in quick succession, rapidly increasing in speed and power before he finally smacks it with both hands and then slams his on forehead onto it while he yells in frustration. 

It’s late and the gym should have closed ages ago, so luckily for him, there’s no one else in the training room present to witness his breakdown. Normally, he’d have his boyfriend, Daniel waiting for him with a towel and a change of clothes. Too bad, they’re not together anymore. He had gotten a call from him the week before, saying that he’s done with Mark being so busy and preoccupied with boxing all the time. And just like that, three years of dating went down the drain and Mark can’t even blame him. It had always been his dream to be a professional boxer and he’s dedicated almost all his life to it. Even though he’s finally reached that stage, he can’t help but want to reach even greater heights. That’s why it’s so frustrating for him to be losing now, after his previously unbroken winning streak. That’s why it’s become even more of an obsession for him to stop by the gym every day to train. It’s reached the point where the gym owner, Johnny would always come to check on him because he’s just that worried about Mark. 

He feels bad that he’s always inconveniencing people, worrying them and pushing the people who love him away but he can’t help it. Boxing is his everything to him. Losing isn’t an option.

He won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt when Daniel broke up with him. In fact, it still hurts. Someone who has been a part of him, that has been by his side throughout his boxing journey, no longer wants anything to do with him. And that only makes him more mad because this situation is entirely his fault. It’s all because he just can’t give up. And yet, with all that he’s sacrificed, he still can’t over his slump. He throws in another punch for good measure, just to let it out.

“So this makes it about the fourth time this week that you’re making me stay back even longer to close up,” Mark hears an unimpressed voice coming from behind him and starts removing his boxing gloves, knowing exactly what the person has come for. 

“Sorry, I was too focused- Woah!” He whips around and tries to apologize before he sees an object flying his way. It takes him by surprise but he manages to catch it with one hand, albeit with a bit of fumbling as he has to drop the boxing gloves he was holding. He takes a closer look at the object and realizes it’s a bottle of watermelon juice. His favourite. It’s also been a routine for him to drink it after a workout, courtesy of one Lee Donghyuck who’s currently leaning by the entrance and watching him, “Thanks again.” 

“You can thank me by making sure I get to leave early next time. Unlike you, I actually have school to prepare for every day.” He’s right, of course. One year his junior, Donghyuck is in his final year at the university where they had first met and become friends. He’s also Johnny’s son who is often made to help out at the gym, making him extra cranky when Mark stays back even after operating hours. Mark has heard him complain several times about how he has tons of exams to study for and how he shouldn’t even be working there because he doesn’t know anything about boxing anyways so it’s no surprise that he just wants to leave as quickly as possible. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair which is damp with sweat, “Got another match coming up and you know how the last one went. Just wanted to make sure I’m at my best, y’know?” 

“You’ll be far from your best at the rate you’re going,” Donghyuck sighs, throwing a towel at him. “You’re tiring yourself out. I’m pretty sure my dad told you to take it easy so you’re at your peak for the match and this,” he gestures at Mark’s fatigued form, knuckles bruised and sweat dripping off him like he just got out of a pool, “Looks like you’re about to collapse any second now.”

And just like when they were in university together and Mark would spend the entire day just studying and training, Donghyuck continues to nag at him, “I know you’re literally addicted to training and boxing is the only thing in that head of yours. That was literally all you talked about when we were in school too and you always looked so excited and passionate about it so I know how much this means to you but you’re not even enjoying this, are you? You’re going to burn out, scratch that, you already have. I’m telling you right now Mark Lee, you’re not making any progress until you get some rest.”

He’s right, Mark knows he is. That doesn’t make it any easier to stop. Every muscle in his body aches from his strenuous training regime but it feels even worse when he doesn’t do anything, his mind screaming at him to start training so he doesn’t fall behind. It almost seems like a hopeless situation to Mark. He loves boxing but it’s become something that plagues him every second of the day. It’s a burden that hangs heavy on his shoulders and the younger seems to pick up on it too.

Donghyuck walks on ahead and grabs a spare pair of boxing gloves. Mark’s about to reach out for the gloves and thank Donghyuck for helping him grab them so he can keep them in his bag when he notices that the boy is strapping them on himself. The younger has smaller hands than what the gloves are intended for even when he tightens the straps, making them loose on him and it’s amusing to Mark how they seem to slide around his hand. Though it definitely frustrates Donghyuck who lets out an annoyed huff as he throws his hands up and rolls his eyes before he climbs onto the ring while grumbling about the overly big hands _some_ people have. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” He asks, gloved up hands on his hips. He’s on a taller platform so, for once, he’s looking down at Mark, expectant. Mark is still lost though, staring back up at him blankly. Donghyuck is always many steps ahead of him, running ahead and yet pulling him along for whatever it is he’s up to. Mark never really knows what to expect with him.

“What do you mean? What are _you_ doing?” He shoots back.

“ _We,_ you and I,” he points to himself and then to Mark, speaking slowly as if he’s talking to a baby, “Are having a boxing match.” Donghyuck seems pretty satisfied with his idea, smiling smugly though he’s opening his eyes extra wide as if to make himself seem more innocent. Either that or he’s daring Mark to object. It could really go both ways with the younger. Mark, on the other hand, thinks it’s a very bad idea. He almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of it. He’s been in countless boxing matches with the best of the best, the toughest and strongest, training his body from days on end to both give and receive the most powerful punches. Donghyuck has probably never thrown a punch in his life. 

“For your information, I punched a bully in third grade,” he states, as if that makes him any more capable of being a match for a trained boxer. Well, Donghyuck would certainly win in a match of groundless self-confidence. 

“You do realize you’re supposed to tape up your hands before putting your gloves on, right?” Mark says, holding up his own taped hands to illustrate his point. “You’re going to get hurt.” And that’s the last thing Mark wants.

“You think you can hurt me?” Donghyuck asks, eyebrows raised, challenging him. _Though he already has_ , his own mind supplies.

Mark sighs and puts on his own pair of gloves. Donghyuck isn’t one to back down when he’s already made his mind. He’ll just have to be careful not to hurt him, though there’s still another issue. 

He climbs into the ring and answers, “I’m more worried that you’ll hurt yourself.” That. Donghyuck’s worried about that too. He’s definitely not being as careful with his own heart as he should be, trying to comfort Mark, getting close to him when he should have just stayed away. They drifted apart after Mark graduated and he thought that it would be the end of his stupid crush on someone who already had a boyfriend. But here they are, circling each other, far away and yet intimate as they carefully take in the others’ every move, neither willing to attack first. 

Normally, Mark is the type to go in for the first punch, to get to the opponent before they can get to him, ending it as quickly as possible. He’s not one to play the waiting game. He does tend to do that with Donghyuck though, never really knowing how to deal with him. There’s also the part where he’s just going along with Donghyuck’s whims and doesn’t actually want to fight him. It really wouldn’t end well for the younger.

Donghyuck realizes that Mark isn’t going to be making a move any time soon and decides that he might as well go for it. He tries to continue walking in a relaxed manner, not giving any significant sign that he’s about to attack before he swiftly turns and heads straight for Mark, fist already pulled back and ready to make contact. 

Mark’s eyes widen and he accidentally lets out a small, “Woah there”. He doesn’t anticipate it at that particular moment, Donghyuck being particularly good at controlling his own movements as well as swift to go in for the punch. Still, Mark hasn’t gone up this far in the boxing world to be beaten by a complete amateur. He might have been caught by surprise but his reflexes are second to none. Just before Donghyuck punches him in the stomach, Mark sidesteps him. At the same time, he reaches out one hand to keep Donghyuck from falling face-first onto the ground. 

But Donghyuck is always full of surprises. His arm barely touches Donghyuck’s waist before he spins on the spot, his other arm swinging towards Mark. Once again, Mark thanks his reaction speed when he barely manages to dodge before he’s elbowed in the face. “Hyuck!” He sputters in disbelief.

“Didn’t expect that, did you? I’ve always wanted to try that. Isn’t it so stupid when people just rush in for the punch without any other plans?” Donghyuck rattles on, happy about what he just pulled and smug, as always. If anyone else had pulled that stunt on him in an actual match he would have started seething and starting a fight. Not only is it against the rules, his face would’ve gotten pretty roughed up too. The last thing he needs is a broken nose or black eye (his eyesight is already bad enough as it is). Donghyuck is lucky that he’s weak for him and that smile of his.

“It’s more stupid to go against the rules in a match. You’d have been thrown off the ring for that,” he chides, still a bit annoyed. 

“Rules are stupid and it’s not like it’s an official match anyways,” Donghyuck retorts and then continues as Mark attempts to cut in, “Don’t complain to me about getting hurt. I know you basically have superhuman reflexes. See? You’re just fine.” He motions to dust off Mark’s shoulders though it ends up just being an awkward waving of his hands as the boxing gloves hinder the action. Even then, Donghyuck takes it in stride and isn’t at all bothered by it. Mark wonders how he’s always so confident in what he does, how he’s always so straightforward and relaxed, hardly ever hesitating. He wonders what it would take to shake him. Yeah… he’d like to see that.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asks, suspicious. Mark starts moving closer to him silently, a hard stare set on him even as he slowly starts removing his gloves.. Apparently, he’s getting much too close for comfort as Donghyuck starts backing away. For every step Mark takes forward, Donghyuck takes another backwards. He eyes the other cautiously, unsure of where Mark is going with this. “Mark?”

Eventually, his movement is stopped by the feeling of a post on his back. He’s found himself at the corner of the ring, surrounded on all sides and unable to move any further. Slowly, Mark steps into his space and Donghyuck has to look downwards to avoid the intensity of his gaze. He’s usually the one being touchy and affectionate with his friends, he’s usually the one who people move away from on sight, knowing he’ll pounce on them. It’s strange to have the positions flipped. It’s even worse that it’s his crush doing it. That said, Mark isn’t even touching him. Their bodies are close together but there’s still a gap between them and as much as Donghyuck wants to escape the situation, he also wants to close the gap and press even closer to Mark. He’s barely done any intense workout but Mark has and there’s a sheen of sweat running down his arms where his veins are popping out from exertion. Part of him wants to run his hands over them to trace those lines. Okay, so maybe looking down wasn’t the best decision either. Tentatively, he inches his face upwards.

His posture, as he’s been continuously nagged about by Jaemin, is horrible and the usual curve of his back is accentuated by him leaning his upper body backwards onto the post. And so, even though Mark is barely a centimeter taller than him, he still manages to tower over him. Donghyuck can’t do a thing but stare at his handsome face with his sharp jawline and big, bright eyes and that _stupid_ smirk he wishes he could just kiss of his face. He hopes the other boy didn’t notice the gulp he just took. It annoys him how his power over the situation was so easily taken away. It annoys him when he thinks he has the upper hand and then Mark Lee seems to tear down his defenses and disarm him with just the look in his eye and his smile and his laugh and the sudden assertiveness that seems incongruous with his dorky personality yet makes complete sense when you realize how determined he is when it comes to something he wants. And _oh_ how Mark makes him feel like he’s so wanted. It takes his breath away and confuses him because he knows in his head that Mark Lee doesn’t actually want him. 

“Isn’t this against the rules?” He says, trying to sound nonchalant though the slight shakiness in his voice betrays his nervousness. 

“Well, rules are stupid and it’s not an official match anyways,” Mark says, mimicking Donghyuck’s words a few minutes ago. 

“Well then, I want to call a timeout,” he hastily replies while forming the letter ‘T’ with his hands. Immediately, he winces and internally slaps himself for not having a better comeback. Clearly, there isn’t enough air reaching his brain because he’s been holding his breath all this while. 

“Cute,” the older comments with a knowing smile though Donghyuck would very much like to disagree because _damn_ that Mark Lee for looking all happy about rendering him a fumbling mess, almost like a puppy wagging his tail while awaiting a treat. And then he goes on to lick his lips, Donghyuck’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. How he manages to be simultaneously cute and hot is a mystery to Donghyuck. 

Both of them are breathing rather heavily, especially Mark whose chest is still heaving. The puff of air Mark lets out caresses Donghyuck’s skin, gentle and warm, adding to the heat that’s already building up, creeping up his face and dyeing his cheeks red. It only gets warmer as Mark’s face moves down, inching closer to his own and maybe he’s imagining it but his eyes seem to be focused on Donghyuck’s lips. He’s hyper-aware of everything going on right now, his senses going on overdrive along with his rapidly beating heart. He’s not sure if Mark is really moving that slowly or his mind is just perceiving everything in slow motion, wanting to capture every moment. If he just moves a little closer, their lips would touch. 

“Hyuck, where are you? I told you to help with closing up!” They two jump apart at the sound of Johnny’s voice from a distance. 

“Sorry Dad, Mark’s taking forever to pack up again!” Donghyuck shouts back. Mark shoots him an accusatory glance but he just shrugs it off, back in his groove now that they aren’t standing so close to each other. 

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” he calls after Donghyuck’s retreating back, the younger climbing back down the platform and putting his gloves back. 

“Please, you were already late and if anything, it’s your fault for being such a downer. I was just trying to make sure one of our clients doesn’t leave the gym looking so defeated, it’s bad for our rep,” Donghyuck says. Truth be told, he just wanted to cheer him up and if he’s being even more honest, he’s happy he got to spend even more time with Mark. He doesn’t need to say it out loud though, Mark already knows. 

“Thank you.”

“Well, it gets pretty boring around here anyways so I guess I can spare some time to help you deal with your mid-life crisis,” he says over his shoulder, snickering as he steps out of the training room, “I’ll be back to close up so you better be done with packing and washing up by then!”

Mark doesn’t even have the time to dispute Donghyuck's words before he leaves. Even so, he’s still smiling and letting out a small laugh, feeling much more refreshed than he had been when he first started training, his slump and recent breakup far from his thoughts. He slumps down onto the ground to rest a bit. When he leans his head back against the platform and closes his eyes, throwing a sweaty towel over them, only a pretty boy with golden skin and the most radiant smile come to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspiration to write this when I saw the latest track mv and I literally just wanted to write Markhyuck in a boxing ring together (you can tell from how weird the entire first part is compared to the second one, I literally wrote it in reverse order) so this came about. I want to continue and expand on this story (and smh get these two together HAHAHA) but I’m in the middle of writing something else so I’ll just leave it as a one shot for now. I’m pretty new to writing so any piece of advice on how to improve would be really really useful. Thank you for reading this self-indulgent piece of work haha.
> 
> P.S. People who know anything about boxing I’m so sorry. I don’t know anything and i'm just hoping this makes sense and I’m not making a complete fool of myself. 
> 
> P.S. I’m sorry if this is confusing or just sucks my brain wasn’t working when I wrote this (I mean it’s never really working but that’s another issue) pls feel free to say smth about it in the comments or on my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/mygreatwidesomewhere)
> 
> P.S. I’m also sorry if the summary is weird or misleading I have no idea how to write those


End file.
